In another world
by imaginator317
Summary: they loved each other, but sometimes they just failed to see it. Prussia x Hungary. R&R please! (i do not own Hetelia, if i had they would be together already)
1. Prologue

She stares at his hair from a far as it bops up and down through the crowd. It really wasn't hard to find him at all.

"Gilbert!" she yells out and he turns around to find her waving at him

"What?"

"Here," and a package was tossed to him, "It's that cape you lent me years and years ago."

"You had it all this time?"

"Problem with that?"

Gilbert stared at the package, wondering if he should open it or not.

"Aren't you going to take it out and talk about how awesome you were in the past?"

"I'm over that. I don't think I'll ever go back to the nation I was back then, heck, I'm not even a nation Liz. This cape has memories both good and bad, I'd rather not go into it," mumbled Gilbert and tossed it back to her, "Keep it for me, I'd rather want someone who thought greatly of it rather than me who hates it."

"Hey, maybe in another life, if we weren't nations, things might've been different."

He looks back into her green eyes, "What difference would that make?"

"We wouldn't feel the suffering as much, we wouldn't feel responsible for anything, we wouldn't have to care about wars, and we could've—," but she stopped midway and saw that he was still waiting for the end of the sentence, "Uh, we could've been a lot more friendlier than each other."

Gilbert laughed, "I thought you would say something a lot more meaningful then that."

"What did you expect?" pouted the Hungarian and blushed looking away from him

"We could've fallen in love," whispered Gilbert quietly enough and walked off with a small wave, "I was kidding about what I said before, don't think too much about it."

"What if I was about to say the same thing," mumbles Elizaveta too quiet for Gilbert to hear who was already metres away.

_If only we weren't nations, what would life turn out to be? _


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYYYS! DONT FORGET TO R&R! AND ENJOOOYYY!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Lord Belschmidt, he's run away from the marriage again," informed one of the bodyguards trying to stop his bloody nose, "And he punched me in the middle of that process."

"That damn brat!" yelled out Lord Belschmidt, "Ludwig, son, think you could help out again?"

"Sure vatti, with what?" asked the young blonde child making his way towards his father

"Find him for me will you?" sighed Lord Belschmidt, "I'm too old to run around looking for him and I don't even want to hear what he's up to."

"I'll be back soon then!" waved his son and ran after his brother, who was always up to something.

"Hey Toni! Hide me in your closet for awhile will you?" barged in the albino from his friend's window and walked into Antonio's closet.

"Gilbert what the hell are you doing…?" asked Antonio dropping his half-eaten tomato on his bedroom floor, "Let me guess, you ran away from another arranged marriage."

"Yeap you guessed correctly!" yelled out a muffled voice from the closet

There was a knock on the door and another annoying person barged into Antonio's room, "Well hello mon cherie! I thought I heard Gilbert's annoying personality come into this room."

"He's at the usual hiding spot," pointing at the closet and Francis opens the closet door to find a sulking Gilbert.

"I don't get it, your father actually gives you really pretty girls to marry and all that but you run away from every single one of them," complains Francis and takes a seat on Antonio's bed

"It's marriage Francis, that means I can't meet any other girl, ever."

That thought struck Francis and started to agree with Gilbert, "My god, who knew you Prussians were smart! I totally agree with you, run away Gil, run away!"

"Why are your parents even forcing you into an arranged marriage anyway?" asked Antonio picking up his tomato

"Well, long story short, they think I'm at 'that age' where a lot of women are interested in marrying a handsome man," quotes Gilbert and gets out of the closet

"Damn, that's harsh," laughed Francis

"Will you shut up?" glares Gilbert but Francis keeps on laughing, because he's Francis….

"Oh by the way, your brother was looking for you," informed Francis

"Thanks for that information you idiot! TELL ME SOONER!" Gilbert soon started to make way for Antonio's window, "Oh hey, meet me at the bar on Friday, usual time!"

Then as soon as he left, a silence hung in the air between Antonio and Francis.  
"Hey, remember that girl in the one picture Gilbert put in his room? She didn't even look much like a girl, but Gilbert did say she was someone he knew who left town and didn't come back, right?" remembered Antonio

"Oh yeah, you think that's the reason he won't marry? Because he's waiting for her to come back?"

Then another silence hung in the air after Francis spoke up, and it all dispersed when both of them started laughing.

"What's wrong with us today! That Gilbert would never do such thing as wait for some girl!" laughed Antonio slapping his desk

"That's exactly what I thought to! He's such a lady-killer, he probably just doesn't wanna lose that!" assumed Francis with a laugh

Gilbert started to make way for the town's market, and he found himself, lost.

"This is pathetic, I'm in my own town and I just got lost. It's because of all these people crowding around here, I can't even see anything," growled Gilbert and started pushing people to get through.

But when he did finally get out, he noticed a young brunette with green eyes that looked awfully familiar. He was about to go talk to her, when he felt a strong tug on his right ear,

"GILBERT BELSCHMEIDT!"

"Dammit Ludwig, how do you always manage to find me?" sighed Gilbert and let his brother drag him back to his house

The young brunette turned around to see a familiar figure showing his back towards her, "How strange."

"What's so strange milday?"

"Hm? Oh, it's strange how I feel like I've never left this town sometimes."


	3. Chapter 3

**ITS UP! dundundun Anyways, please enjoy! R&R BABIES!**

* * *

Chapter 3

_We meet again_

"Would you care to give me a real reason as to why you're running away from all the arranged marriages?" yelled his father, "Don't even dare say one of your useless excuses son."

This time, Gilbert admits, he lost. He probably will never be able to look at another woman again since he'll be set up with some random girl, dammit.  
But of course, knowing Gilbert, he won't just give up and an idea enters his head.

"Hey vatti? What was that girl's name from the picture in my room?" asked Gilbert, "Her family often came over right?"  
"You mean the Hedevarys?" asked his mother who walked into the room, "They were very close to us, why ask all of a sudden?"

"I swear that I saw a girl similar to the one in my picture," remembered Gilbert, and this time he was actually thinking about the Hedevarys, totally forgetting about his father yelling at him.

"Oh really? I must give them a call and invite them to our ball tonight!" squealed Gilbert's mother and rushed out of the room with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Son. If you do this one more time, I will strip you off of your nobility," glared his father, "This is your last and final warning."

"Y-yes father."

Gilbert's given up, that man full of pride has given up and he just got the fact that he was in deep shit.

Oh wait, and there was that ball tonight. Goddammit.

"Elizaveta darling!" called out her mother

Elizaveta, who was still busy unpacking, tried to ignore her calls but it got too nosy and she rushed downstairs to see what it was all about, "Yes?"

"We're going to the Belschmidt's ball soon! Natalia just gave me a call and heard that her son saw you at town today," informed her mother and smiled at her, "Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"He may have seen me, but I haven't seen him," yawned Elizaveta and took a seat on the couch, "By the way, Roderich keeps calling me every night."

Her mother sighed and gave her one of those 'don't do this to me' kind of looks.

"Ugh, he's such a typical aristocrat! He doesn't even like kids! So please just stop trying with this whole arranged marriage set up, or else I'm running away."

With that comment, her mother stifled a giggle, "This must be a coincidence. Natalia was talking about her son, I think she said his name was Gilbert, well anyways, he ran away from his arranged marriage today."

Man, preach to that guy, was the first thing Elizaveta thought.

"Apparently, he's been running away from every arranged marriage his father planned for him," giggled her mother, "Honey, he's going to be the one who can protect and he can be the only one to offer you that protection. He's the only one who knows what happened Elizaveta."

"I can take care of myself! There are others who will end up knowing about what happened and why I had to leave! He doesn't even love me mother," shouted Elizaveta and stomped out without waiting for her mother's reply.

"WELL! HE'S COMING TO THE BALL TONIGHT!" yelled out her mom

She stopped in her tracks and let out an exasperated sigh, "Why is she doing this to me?"

There was a soft knock on Gilbert's door.

"Gilbert, are you done?"

"Wait a minute, trying to get my tie to look nice and awesome," said Gilbert, in all honesty, he was done with everything, he was just too busy updating his blog.

"Bruder, I'm on your blog right now and I believe you should shut your laptop down. Stop blogging such useless things," sighed Ludwig from the other side

The door opened to reveal a handsome albino standing in the doorway with an angered look on his face, "That post, was a stress reliever."

The two brothers made way towards their ballroom and made sure to say hello to each and every guest.

"Hey, mutti's calling, I'll see you later."

"Mi amigo!" yelled out Antonio walking towards Gilbert with some champagne, while Francis (who was next to Antonio) held a glass of wine.

"You're looking quite proper today," compliments Francis taking a sip of his wine

The trio did some small talk about girls, what they did after Gilbert ran out of Antonio's room, and some other things about their thoughts on a girl's booty.

"Oh hey, doesn't that girl look like a cuter and older version of that girl in your picture Gilbert?" exclaimed Antonio and looked over at the girl in a green dress

Gilbert looks over and sees that it was the same girl he passed by when he was in town, "I doubt it, she left town like years ago."

"Maybe you should check it out anyway," smirked Francis and nudged him a bit

"Stop doing such immature things to make you look so unawesome," blushed Gilbert and made his way towards the girl when he noticed another familiar figure appear, "Roderich Edelstein?!"

By hearing that name, Francis and Antonio rushed over to Gilbert dragging him to the nearest table and peeking at them from there.

"What the hell is he doing here?" whispered Francis

"No need to whisper, he's like meters away!" mumbled Antonio

"Toni, he's got ears like a bat. Bat's have good ears right?" worried that he didn't make sense

"I don't know… Shit he's looking this way!"

"He's such a piano pansy. I swear if mutti invited him I'm going to yell at her," groaned Gilbert and grabbed a piece of cake from the table shoving it into his mouth, "I need some beer rather than your glass of stupid wine Francis."

"Huh?" That's when Francis noticed that Gilbert drained out all his wine, "Merde! You stupid idiot! I was savoring the last drop!"

"I think we should just go up to him, I mean it's like 3 vs 1 right?" suggested Antonio who got a nod from Gilbert

The three made their way towards Roderich, who was finally alone, Gilbert did a little 'ahem' to get his attention, but that didn't work out so he ended shouting a greeting to Roderich, "Hey Edelstein!"

"Oh hello, it's the three piglets."

"How dare you! Don't compare me to those two ugly brats," roared Francis and brought a girl into his arms, "My sweet, don't listen to him."

She just stared at him, appalled with his beautiful features, "Mr. Francis, you mustn't do such a thing in public."

"Anyways, why are you even in front of me?" asked Roderich slightly annoyed

"We just wanted to know why you were here," asked Antonio in the nicest way possible and without wanting to punch that aristocrat's face

"I was here with my soon to be fiancé," informed Roderich and stared at the girl in the green dress, but they could only see her back.

"Oh her?" and Antonio glanced at Gilbert who seemed to be caught up with words and couldn't think of anything to say except reply with a totally irrelevant answer,

"Who knew that even you could get a girl? BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I hope you had a nice time talking to the awesome me! Bye you piano pansy!"

Gilbert walked off with a huff and grabbed a bottle of champagne, pulled Francis from his lady-of-the-night, and dragged Antonio into the study.

"Seriously, that piano pansy is annoying," complained Gilbert and chugged down the champagne

"Is it possible that you're jealous Gilbert?" poked Francis laughing at him

"N-no! Don't even know the girl."

Then the door creaked open to reveal that girl in the green dress, "Holy fucking shit. Gilbert Belschmidt?!"  
There was a pause in the moment, as the trio stared at the girl, "And you are?"

She gave out a sigh, "Have I changed that much?"

There was even a longer silence, and she gave up, thinking that it was the wrong person, "Never mind."

As she was about to close the door she head the albino yell out, "WAIT!"

Both Antonio and Francis flicked their head towards Gilbert in confusion.

"Could you possibly be Lizzy?" asked Gilbert in hesitation and a glimmer of hurt in his eyes, "The one who left me years ago?"

"Ooookaay, well we're out of here," said Antonio grabbing Francis and quickly slipping out of the room while Francis protested that he wanted to see what was happening.

"Long time no see Gil," smiled Elizaveta and walked towards him, closing the door in the process, "I'm sorry for leaving you. I kind of had to."

Gilbert sat down on one of the couches in the study, "Well, it was kind of a big shock for me."

He took his time to study her. She certainly did become more of a lady, her dress hung tightly around her upper body showing off her 'womanly' features, her hair got longer, and in a way he missed the tomboy girl he knew long time ago. She's so different that he fears her personality must've changed too.

But he looks at her eyes, and it's those pure green eyes that reminds him that she's still the same Lizzy he knew in the past.

"What kind of relationship do you have with Roderich Edelstein?" fearing that she would say something he didn't want to hear, Gilbert immediately changed the topic, "Scratch that question out, I don't really want to know. So what brings you back to the good ole town?"

She stares into his ruby red eyes and was ready to blurt out everything that happened.

"I want to tell you, I really do, but I just can't," mumbled Elizaveta and looked away from Gilbert

"That was the same thing you said when you left ten years ago. How old are we now? Seventeen right?" laughed Gilbert, "It's funny how things don't really change."

Elizaveta looks up at him in surprise to see him have that same old smirk from years ago, "I've missed you. I remember that time you kept telling me you were awesome, has that gone away?"  
"I'm awesome everyday, what are you trying to say?" asked Gilbert seriously with one eyebrow raised up.

"Oh god, never mind, forget I even asked," scoffed Elizaveta

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

Gilbert hesitantly looks up at her, "You think you could do me a favor?"

"Depends."

"Well I need my dad to get off my back, and I thought maybe you could help me out."

"Uh… how?"

He took a deep breath and started to blush, "Welll maybeyoucouldpretendtobemygirlfriendforawhile?"

"_Did I just hear him correctly?" _thought Elizaveta

"PLEASE LIZZY! I NEED YOUR HELP," cried out the albino, "HE'S GOING TO MURDER ME THE NEXT TIME I RUN AWAY."  
_"So that's why," _Elizaveta just rolled her eyes and gave Gilbert a 'oh really?' look.

"Don't look at me like that! You're not together with anyone at the moment so why not?"

"Why the hell are you asking me? Ask some other girl," said Elizaveta with an annoyed tone, "I don't want to come back home and hear people say that I'm together with some other noble already."

Gilbert stared at her with some anger, "Some other noble? Like you're not?"

Realizing the bad choice of words Elizaveta opened her mouth to apologize but Gilbert didn't let that happen.

"You know years ago, we talked about how nobles were just another label and that we shouldn't be compared to nobles since we're so much more better than that. That was probably just somebody I used to know, because the person standing in front of me right now is not the person I remember," mumbled Gilbert and stood up to leave, "Feel free to explore the study Ms. Hedevary, excuse me."

"Gilbert wait!" yelled out Elizaveta and when he didn't, she threw a book at his face, "My god Gilbert Belschmidt! Is this the welcome I get? I come back home, and I purposely come to the study to see you because I saw you grab those two idiots and a bottle of champagne! I don't even WANT to explore your stupid study, what did you even do here? All you probably ever did was sleep, eat, fight, drink and have one-night stands! You pathetic BRAT!" yelled Elizaveta and pushed past him before he could say anything more, "Don't come into my life anymore."

As she walked out, she noticed Francis and Antonio standing near the door.

"Damn, love is hard, isn't it love?" said Francis melodically

"Si si mi amigo," agreed the Spaniard

"You guys are all so annoying," sighed Elizaveta and walked out on them

The door opened and the two boys turned to see Gilbert standing at the doorway with a red nose, "Where the hell is that girl?"

"She just left mon ami," chuckled Francis and showed Gilbert the way, "Find her before she loses her first dance to her fiancé."

"Whatever, I told you already, I'm not interested with her. She's a friend who's just going to help another friend in need," explained Gilbert and walked off with a flicker of a wave

"El amor todo lo puede," smiled Antonio who walked after Gilbert

"What did you just say?" asked Francis swirling his wine glass

"Love will find a way."  
"Always," chuckled Francis

Antonio and Francis followed Gilber and the trio were back together again, bickering over the same things.

The trio arrived at the ballroom just in time to see the Lord Belschmidt with Lord Hedevary, "We want to welcome one of our long lost brother! I remember when I first found out that you left town, I was so heartbroken, but after hearing the reason why, I felt like I would've done the same."

Lord Hedevary smiled at the Belschmidt man, "Thank you brother."

"Please welcome back our long lost friend! The Hedevarys," announced Lord Belschmidt and started to clap his hands, "Oh and we would also like to announce that her daughter is here with us as well."

All the heads turned to search for the young Hedevary. Gilbert didn't bother and just continued drinking his glass of wine.

"Aren't you going to look for her?" asked Antonio slightly worried

"Nope."

The murmuring started to get louder when Elizaveta made her way to the stage and was followed by Roderich.  
"We would also like to welcome Roderich Edelstein for joining us today, as he will also be part of the Hedevarys," announced Lord Belschmidt with a huge smile plastered on his face, "Let's bring our glasses together and cheer for the best marriage! CHEERS!"

The people started to drink their wine and laugh, during that moment Gilbert didn't realize he dropped his glass.

"Gilbert?" murmured Francis

"Uh what?"

"You dropped your glass of wine," said Antonio

Gilbert turned on his heel and left without a word. Once he was out of sight, Elizaveta came running towards them, "Do you know where Gilbert went?"

"Je ne sais pas," shrugged Francis and sighed, "He seemed upset and surprisingly quiet."

"I'm a bit worried," admitted Antonio

"I never wanted to break it to him this way," sighed Elizaveta, "I don't even love Roderich."

Hearing this, both of them turned their heads to stare at her, "Then why are you even with him?"

"It was kind of like an arranged marriage."

"Well, tell Gilbert that. You should say it soon, or else things might become worse," warned Antonio

"For now, let him be. Talk to him sometime soon though," agreed Francis

Elizaveta nodded and thanked them for their advice, she made her way back to her family's carriage, "Father, when we arrive back at home, I want to talk to you about something."  
Her father looked at her and nodded, "Okay darling."

* * *

DONT FORGET TO R&R! 3


End file.
